Dolores Umbridge and the Angels of Stone
by Sir Egg of Breakfast
Summary: Dolores Umbridge is imprisoned in Azkaban. Then she spies a distant figure- a stone angel. But that isn't possible... or is it? First fanfiction, reviews would be really helpful!


Dolores Umbridge and the Angels of Stone

**This is my first fanfiction, so I'd really appreciate reviews! Rated T because of mentions of child abuse.  
**

Dolores Umbridge didn't know where it had gone wrong.

Ever since the Second Wizarding War ended she had been imprisoned in Azkaban. Crimes against _Muggleborns_! It was ridiculous. She had only been giving them what they deserved.

It didn't matter, though, because Dolores saw her current situation as only minor setback, an obstacle she would overcome. Sooner or later, she knew this would happen. People were easy to manipulate, other people were _stupid_. Dolores was a wolf in sheep's clothing, and when the time came…

The phrase _don't judge a book by its cover_ perfectly sums up Dolores Jane Umbridge. You would assume she was a peaceful woman, possibly a grandmother, with a passion for pink.

You would be wrong.

She was charged with crimes against muggleborns and if you were to pursue intrest in this, you would find these crimes were all too true. But that is another story. Two years after the Second Wizarding War the casual observer would think she had felt sorrow for her actions and learned to live with them.

Not Dolores.

She was burning for revenge and she had been for every second of her time in Azkaban. She went along with the routine every day, hoping she could get into the Wizarding world again, perhaps to Hogwarts as she had done last time…

Ah, yes.

That boy.

Potter and his mudblood and blood traitor friends. _That_ was where it had gone wrong. He should have known. He needed to be punished. Bad people needed to be punished, a lesson her father had taught her from a young age. Just like how her brother had been a Squib. He needed to be punished for that. That was why her father had told her to punish him one day, when the sun was bright and as he lay there on the grass, sniveling after Dolores had used her first spell on her Fathers borrowed wand. _Crucio_, the punishing spell. That was why her mother had left with him, that… that _Squib_. They were too weak, too scared to see the future…

But not Dolores. She had gone with her father, rose higher than he could, proved she was better. And those months at Hogwarts! They had ended unfortunately, but, oh, the things she had done! She remembered these things fondly. That pathetic excuse for a Divination teacher, tears down her face… Potter in detention, knowing there was nothing he could do! Dolores smiled at the memory.

And then frowned.

There was a distant figure outside the window on the rock that surrounded Azkaban. This was unheard of in all of Dolores long months there- People did not just turn up. Even though the Dementors were gone, the place still had rumours of the people that had once been in these cells and Azkaban had a particularly dangerous feel, the cold stone walls that seemed to leech the life from those inside. Squinting through the bars Umbridge could see something… grey? With wings. Probably some kind of half breed, like those filthy centaurs… She turned away and strode to the door, intending to persuade a guard for some cat plate or pink ribbon for her cell. Dolores always had had a passion for items of the pink, fluffy kind.

_CRASH!_

Dolores gasped in shock. The grey creature- which, she could now see was a stone… _angel? _Was hallway through the window, the bars smashed and twisted, its stone face leering up at her, the blank stone eyes eerily glaring into her own. How on earth had it moved so quickly? Dolores swallowed suddenly, fear rushing through her. A kind of fear she had not felt, well, ever.

Dolores quickly glanced out of her cell to see if a guard was there to help, or at least move the creature.

Then it was at her throat- she was blocked into the door by the angel. "I am Dolores Umbridge, senior in the Ministry! I demand to be released!" She squeaked -despite being no more of a senior in the Ministry now than Winky the House-Elf was, although Dolores would have been disgusted to be compared to a House-Elf- in the same manner as she did when she faced the centaurs. There was no reply from the stone angel, and this unnerved Dolores. She was used to intimidating others. She was not used to being ignored. It was the final straw for her. "Release me at once! Guard! _GUARD_!" she screeched.

Then Dolores Jane Umbridge blinked.

When the guard on duty arrived only seconds later, panicked and out of breath, his first though was he had arrived at the wrong cell. The name on the brass plaque fixed to the wall confirmed it was indeed Dolores Umbridge's cell, yet the cell was empty. The bars on the window were twisted and broken but as he looked out there was no sign of Umbridge, just a stone statue far below him. Could she have escaped? No, he would have heard. Besides, nobody could survive a fall like that without magic. He frowned- that statue _definitely_ shouldn't have been there. But he looked and it was gone- he must be imagining things.

He turned and ran to get help.

And far below, the angel, free to move once more, went towards another cell in search of its next victim.


End file.
